


Idol Producer Drabble Trashcan

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drunk Texting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Justin is a child, Kid Fic, M/M, Making Out, Modern Royalty, Swearing, We need more XingRui, Zhengting and Wenjun are married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 14,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: A collection of ficlets about Idol Producer, Nine Percent and NEX7. All relationship tags will be updated with each drabble :3 Come talk to me on twitter @notwenjun!P.S I'm really bad at naming things so everything named canon is canon divergence and nothing is continuous unless specifically mentioned!





	1. Zhengting/Wenjun.

Sometimes Wenjun and Zhengting sat alone at night, discussing their fears for themselves and the kids. Sometimes they snuck out to have a beer and some snacks. Sometimes they just slept, wrapped in each other.

“If you could bitch slap any of the trainees,” Wenjun started, thoughtfully staring at his bag of chips. “Without them getting hurt or you getting into trouble, who would it be?”

Zhengting huffed and shoved his shoulder. “Ever since that interview, you’ve fed this violent image of me to the fans. I would _never_ hit one of those innocent, hard-working kids. What kind of monster do you think I am?”

Wenjun stared at him. “So still Justin, huh?”

Zhengting leaned over and stole his chips. He shoved one into Wenjun’s mouth and smirked a little.

“Who else? I love him to death, but god do I want to strangle the little shit. Did you know he stole all of my left socks and put them in Quanzhe’s room? And this was after he put salt in Zeren’s cereal.”

They laughed quietly into the night. Some things would change, with three of them being a part of Nine Percent. But Justin’s antics and their midnight meetings would always remain constant.

“I’m going to miss you guys.”

Zhengting wound an arm around his waist and hugged him close.

“Me too.”


	2. General- Yanchen sasses Rui.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From episode 7 where Yanchen asks why Zhenghao had longer legs than Zhou Rui.

“Zhou Yanchen, I heard you were talking shit.”

“Rui-ge,” Yanchen flashed his brightest smile. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Rui almost smacked him before remembering that the boy had passed out just hours back. He fell into the nearest chair and glared at Yanchen’s unapologetic face.

“If you weren’t sick and I didn’t love you, you would be dead right now.”

“Oh good, we’re threatening Yanchen again,” asked Xingjie, walking into the room. “What did he do this time?”

“Jie-ge, you’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Only when you’re not harassing people and using your smile to get out of things.”

Rui laughed and ruffled Yanchen’s hair. “I’ve missed hanging out with you dorks.”

“I missed you too, Rui-jie!”

Even Xingjie couldn’t stop Rui from smacking Yanchen for that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	3. General- Zhengting loves everyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhengting has a lot of love to give.

To say that Zhengting was affectionate, was a slight understatement. Justin had been the one who suffered the most under his _love_ , until he grew as tall as him and learnt how to talk back.

On the show, Zhengting didn’t feel the need to hold back. He had a lot of love to give and sometimes his kids weren’t around to indulge him. So he made do.

**Xukun**

The first time he fussed over Xukun, the boy stared at him with wide eyes. Zhengting’s brand of mothering was borderline assault but yet so sweet. Xukun smiled and sat through the manhandling, enjoying the sense of comfort that came with it.

**Chengcheng**

Though he didn’t behave like it, Chengcheng enjoyed Zhengting’s clinginess. His strict and affectionate nature matched his elder sister’s perfectly. When Zhengting was sorted into Dream, he was ecstatic and immediately abandoned Zeren’s lap for the one he really wanted to lay his head on. Besides, Zhengting always scratched his head comfortingly.

**Wenjun**

With Wenjun, Zhengting didn’t need to hold back. They were close enough in age to complain fondly about the rest and help each other when needed. Which is why he didn’t think twice before sitting on Wenjun’s lap or pulling him away by his tie. Their relationship was one without labels or hesitations. If he could get away with kissing Wenjun, he would do it too.

**Zhenghao**

Zhengting’s weakness for cute, fluffy things was legendary. So his delayed reaction to Zhenghao was definitely expected. He had gushed about the cute boy enough in the dorm; enough for Justin and Chengcheng to get pouty and dramatic. During Dream rehearsals, he gave in and squeezed Zhenghao as long as he was physically able. He called it stress relief, Zhenghao called it harassment.

**Justin**

Justin had always been Zhengting’s favourite. Someone to love and protect in a foreign country. Of course the cuteness lasted only until he met Chengcheng and they became Demon one and two. But Zhengting’s affection only waned in public. In private, he could still baby Justin, call him cute nicknames, pinch his cheeks and get away with all his limbs intact. In front of the cameras, Justin had a ‘cool boy’ image to protect. Or some nonsense like that. It still didn’t stop Zhengting from coddling him in other ways. Justin would just have to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	4. Zhengting/Wenjun- University AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wenjun knows good looking people, Zhangjing is Shook. BiTing University! AU

“Wenjun,” Zhangjing hissed, hitting his arm repeatedly. “Bi Wenjun, why are those models staring at you?”

He sighed and pushed Zhangjing away with a palm to his forehead. Wenjun only used his ‘unnatural’ height (Zhangjing’s words) when his friend was being annoying. He squinted, having left his glasses at home and waved them over, assuming he was right.

“They’re not models,” he said.

Zhangjing scoffed. “Easy for you to say when you look like _that_ and they look like actual angels. I’m going to look like a gremlin next to you guys.”

“Don’t cry, shorty. Yanjun will still love you.”

Zhangjing was still spluttering and blushing by the time the other boys had reached them.

“Babe, you left your glasses at home,” smiled Angel 1. “I was bringing them for you when the little monsters decided to freeload. Want to grab lunch?”

“Babe? Can someone tell me what’s going on, please?”

Angel 1 turns to Zhangjing and _smiles_ while Wenjun is trying put on his glasses with two kids (?) clinging to him.

“Hi! I’m Zhu Zhengting, Wenjun’s boyfriend! You must be Zhangjing, I’ve heard so much about you.”

“I’m sorry, but this lamppost has never mentioned you,” he glared at Wenjun, who had successfully managed to get one kid under each arm. “Are we not friends, you jackass?”

“It never came up in conversation.”

Zhangjing stared at him. “You’re horrible. This friendship is cancelled. I can’t believe I came for your stupid yo-yo tournament and you didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend.”

“In his defence,” piped up Kid under the Right Arm (KUTRA), “they didn’t officially start dating until two days back.”

“Oh, I guess you’re forgiven then, if you buy me lunch.”

Zhengting claps his hand and manages to push both kids away from Wenjun and towards Zhangjing. Not that he was complaining, he was now flanked by two tall, handsome kids who both grabbed an arm. Lin Yanjun who?

KUTRA leans in casually. “I’m Justin, by the way. And the dork to your left is Chengcheng.”

“Good to know. But can we leave, I’m starving.”

They turn to call out to the couple, only to find Zhengting trying to fix Wenjun’s hair. The kids pretend to throw up when Wenjun catches his hand and kisses it softly, but Zhangjing thinks it’s adorable. Zhengting blushes slightly, and tiptoes to kiss Wenjun’s cheek.

“Come on kids, let’s go get a table and the lovebirds can catch up with us later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	5. Zhengting/Xukun- Texting AU-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhengting is drunk and texts Justin. Shit goes down.  
> Everyone's names are how they're saved in the other person's phone.  
> Zhengting- MomTing  
> Justin- Lil Shit <3; Demon 2; Fu Gui  
> Wenjun- Long Long Man  
> Chengcheng- Huang Quan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er sorry about the weird formatting. I hope everyone gets the references!

**From MomTing:**

JUSten

JASTEEN

MY FAVRITE CHILD

I LVOE U

**From Lil Shit <3:**

What fresh hell? Ting, its 3 AM. Go bother Wenjun.

**From MomTing:**

V lost JUN

I AM SHOEKUN NOW

ILY BY

**From Lil Shit <3:**

F*ck.

* * *

 

**To Long Long Man:**

Wenjun, did you lose Zhengting? He’s not picking up my calls and he sent some pretty weird texts.

**To Demon 2:**

I can explain. LOL okay, I can’t. I think we lost him in the other club when he was grinding on Zeren’s classmate. But then Xinchun got hungry so we went to get McDonald’s. But hey, at least he’s still alive.

**To Long Long Man:**

I hope Zeren throws up on your yo-yos.

* * *

  **To Lil Shit <3:**

Uh, hey Justin? This is Cai Xukun. Zhengting is pretty shit-faced so I’m going to take him back to my apartment to sleep it off. I promise I’m not a serial killer or a pervert. I’ll send pictures once he’s tucked in and safe.

**To MomTing:**

Dance club Xukun that hangs out with Yanchen and Zeren?

**To Lil Shit <3:**

Yep. I’ll send you my address so that you can come pick him up tomorrow.

**To MomTing:**

LMAO no need. That dumbass has had a crush on you for ages. If you hurt him, I’ll send someone to cut off all your fingers.  Have fun with that information.

**To Lil Shit <3:**

Uh, I don’t know if I should be flattered or terrified. But yeah, I’ll take care of him.

* * *

 

  **To Huang Quan:**

CHENG. ZHENGTING GOT DRUNK AND CAI XUKUN IS TAKING HIM HOME BC HE’S SMASHED.

**To Fu Gui:**

R U SRS?? LOLOLOLOL.

**To Huang Quan:**

Can’t wait for the GC to blow up tomorrow.

**To Fu Gui:**

I bet Zhengting cries.

**To Huang Quan:**

You can’t bet on something that’s bound to happen. SMH Chengcheng.

**To Fu Gui:**

Go to sleep, you’re twelve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	6. Zhengting/Xukun- Texting AU-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous drabble. Zhengting wakes up in an unfamiliar bed.

“Oh my god.”

Zhengting had a few regrets in life. Like the one time he let Justin buy groceries and ended up with blue hair dye instead of shampoo. Or when he let Xinchun make minion shaped nuggets for dinner. But this, this had to take the cake.

“Oh my god,” he repeated, softer now that the pounding in his head increased steadily. He was still in his party clothes, thankfully, but in someone else’s bed. Someone else who was blonde and curled up less than a foot away from him.

He found his phone, wallet and keys on a small table next to him. Well, looks like his saviour was a gentlemen. He unlocked his phone, counting on his drunk self to have texted someone at least. He found that he knew exactly who he had come home with the previous night and how much Justin had betrayed him.

“Zhu Zhengting, you fucking lightweight. Why did I have to text Justin? Why did he have to expose me like that? Ugh, I’m going to kill him.”

“Please don’t kill Justin, he’s a nice kid.”

Zhengting shrieked and fell off the bed. Clutching his heart, he lay on the floor until he saw Xukun pop up above him.

“Good morning. Breakfast?”

Despite Zhengting’s fidgeting and Xukun’s silence, breakfast wasn’t as awkward as it could have been. They ate in silence until Zhengting’s phone pinged with a message from Justin, asking if he was still alive.

“Um, I should probably leave. Thanks for taking care of me, Xukun.”

“There’s no need to be so formal. I mean, you were grinding on me last night and Justin did tell me about your crush.”

“Oh my god, I am never drinking again,” mumbled Zhengting.

Xukun laughed at him and placed a swift kiss on his cheek.

“I put my number in your phone. I’d love to go out with you when you’re sober. If you still want to, of course.”

Zhengting screeched internally but nodded and waved Xukun goodbye. Maybe drunk Zhu Zhengting wasn’t completely a disaster after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	7. Mubo/Fen- Canon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fen is very gay and Mubo is very oblivious.

_“There is one person I’m the most thankful to, Han Mubo.”_  
_-Qin Fen_

 

Despite the disappointment of the initial ranking, the OACA boys managed to put up a happy front. Zimo was ecstatic that he would be rooming with Xukun, if only to tease Zuo Ye some more. The other four shared a room, as expected. One could not find Qin Fen more than a few feet away from Han Mubo.

Fen was very obvious in his affection. From putting meat in Mubo’s plate, to rubbing ointment on to his back. Mubo was less showy. He quietly reminded Fen to take his vitamins and threw a bottle of water at him when he saw that he was tired. They had always been supportive of each other, including all stupid decisions (letting Zimo pick dinner for a week straight) and painful ones (joining gym together).

Regardless, the trainees had varying ideas of what their relationship dynamic actually was. The running bet was that they were together but not open about it. So like self-respecting meddlers, they asked the people closest to them.

“They’re married,” said Qin Zimo.

“Why are you asking weird questions?” asked Jing Peiyao.

“Ew,” said Zuo Ye.

So after losing a game of rock paper scissors, Zhou Rui was asked to investigate. With an utter lack of shame, he barged into their dorm room, only to find Mubo giving a shirtless Fen a massage.

“Am I interrupting something?”

“Don’t pretend that you wouldn’t do this for Xingjie,” grumbled Fen, reaching to grab a shirt.

Rui raised an eyebrow. “Jie and I have been together for three years. Are you saying that your relationship is similar?”

“We haven’t known each other that long,” said Mubo. “But yeah, you can say that.”

Rui opened the door and dislodged the trainees trying to eavesdrop. He whistled sharply to call all of them out of their rooms.

“It’s official. Han Mubo and Qin Fen are dating. You’re welcome.”

Amidst all the screaming and cheering, nobody heard the confused “what the fuck” Mubo let out. Fen turned to look at him questioningly.

“You haven’t even asked me out yet, you big lump.”

“You knew and you let me think you were the densest person on the planet? Lao Han, how could you?”

Mubo smirked. “I’m going to go throw water on their happiness. Come find me when you finally grow a spine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	8. Xingjie/Rui- Canon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xingjie just really likes Rui's hair.

It started in 2016 when Rui had just begun to grow out his hair properly. Xingjie’s lack of hair might have stemmed the fascination but his curiosity only increased. Rui asked him only once what he was doing and then let him have his way with it.

“I really like your hair,” Xingjie had said.

Meeting again on Idol Producer was a pleasant surprise. Yanchen was visibly excited to have another older brother to fuss over him again. Rui loved Yanchen and well, Xingjie had missed him too.

The first thing he had noticed was how much better Rui’s hair looked. Even a sloppily tied ponytail made Xingjie’s hands itch with the need to tug it. But as his hand reached towards it, Rui turned around and Xingjie felt his heart in his mouth.

“Still not over your obsession, Zhu Xingjie?”

He reached over and tugged the ponytail.

“I won’t be, as long as you’re around.”

When Rui got elevated to the B class, Xingjie hugged him like his life depended on it. Nobody deserved validation more than Rui, nobody deserved this opportunity more than he did. As Rui sobbed into his shoulder, Xingjie considered the fact that maybe the hair wasn’t the only factor of his fascination.

 Xiao Ban is Xingjie’s breaking point. Everyone joked about how Rui was now Rui-jie, but none of them truly grasped how beautiful Rui really was for that entire performance. Xingjie sat as far from him as possible and tried not to collapse mentally. He kept an eye on Yanchen, who was still recovering from his earlier collapse but failed to see that someone was looking at him too.

Rui finds him in the short break they were provided and drags him to the nearest empty dressing room.

“Zhu Xingjie, you’re avoiding me. Do I look that ugly?”

Xingjie makes a noise of frustration. “You look so good that my brain is melting, Rui. I didn’t want to do something that you would hate me for later. I’ll leave first.”

Rui yanks him back and pushes him into a nearby chair. Not giving Xingjie any time to react, he straddles him carefully and smoothens his collar.

“What are you doing?”

“Tell me if I’ve been reading this wrong all along.”

Rui leans in and hesitantly kisses him chastely. Xingjie freezes for a second, before sliding one hand across Rui’s neck and one around his waist to pull him closer. They exchange sweet, closed mouth kisses before pulling back.

“Did I finally beat you to what you wanted to do?” asked Rui, mischievously.

“Not quite.”

And then Xingjie is kissing him again, with urgent biting kisses. He undoes the ponytail and buries his hand in hair, pulling slightly. Rui gasps and Xingjie takes the opportunity to lick into his mouth. With every moan and sigh, Xingjie tightens his grip on Rui’s waist and sucks on his lower lip.

Rui pulls back with a shuddering gasp.

“Now that you’ve successfully ruined my hair and make-up, are you going to take me out on a date?”

“Will you let me call you cute nicknames?” asked Xingjie.

“Maybe.”

Xingjie tucks a strand behind Rui’s ear and kisses his cheek.

“Want to go out for dinner tomorrow, babe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	9. General- Xingjie, Rui and Zhengting run a daycare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xingjie, Zhengting and Rui run a daycare.  
> Ages-  
> Linong, Xiao Gui, Chengcheng- 5  
> Ling Chao- 4  
> Quanzhe, Zuo Ye- 3  
> Justin- 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ling Chao doesn't appear in this one because the next one is centered around him :3

“Hello, Mrs. Huang. How’s the little monster this morning?”

The woman smiled and handed over her still sleepy two year old to Xingjie.

“A little drowsy, but not quite cranky. Although he stopped asking for his ‘Tingting ge’ this weekend. Instead he kept asking for Hupa? Huba? Something of that sort.”

Xingjie’s smile thinned a little. “It’s something my horrible co-workers came up with. They think I look like a character from Monster Hunt. Please if you know somebody in need of a job, let me know. I have a feeling I’ll be short of two people tomorrow.”

Mrs. Huang just laughed and kissed her son goodbye.

“Bye-bye, Minghao. Be good for Jie-ge okay?”

“Ba Mama!”

Xingjie carried Minghao inside the day-care and placed his bag in his cubicle. Growing up, Xingjie never thought he would open a child care centre with two of his best friends. It was the best job in the world or the worst, depending on if the children were being horrible or his friends.

“Huang Minghao!” cried Zhengting, crouching and opening his arms.

“Tingting ge!”

Minghao struggled until Xingjie set him down and he waddled into Zhengting’s arms. They tried not to have favourites, but it was difficult with a class full of cuties. Zhengting especially had a soft spot for Minghao, Chengcheng and Quanzhe. Zhou Rui rationed his love and only smothered Zhenghao. Xingjie pretended not to be biased, but always softened around Linong and Linkai. They were all a bunch of disgusting softies.

More kids were dropped off within the next hour. Chengcheng’s pretty sister came by again, giving Zhengting a chance to hit on her. It would have been pathetic if Chengcheng weren’t so adorably lost as to who he should protect from the other. Qin Fen and Han Mubo also came with their adopted son, Zuo Ye, asking Xingjie about Rui as always. Zhengting’s boyfriend Wenjun came by with his younger brother, Quanzhe and Xingjie snitched about his flirting, causing Zhengting to screech and deny everything.

Zhou Rui finally showed up about an hour into playtime with Zhenghao perched on his waist. He set the toddler down to join Linkai and Linong in their block game, and flopped on the floor next to Xingjie.

“Sorry I’m late,” he murmured. “Haohao’s mom got called for a work emergency early this morning, so she asked if I could look after him and bring him here. He’s a quiet kid, but I’m really tired.”

“I’ll let you nap with the kids,” said Xingjie, running a comforting hand through Rui’s hair. “And Ting and I can take care of the running around today.”

They sat in silence for a while until Quanzhe and Chengcheng started bickering over which was the best colour. Xingjie got up to tell them to play nice, but Zhengting was already there with Zuo Ye in his arms and Minghao clinging to his jeans.

“Don’t be mean, baobao,” he said. “Red and yellow are both great colours. Jie-ge likes red and Rui-ge likes yellow, but they don’t fight. Be nice to each other okay?”

Chengcheng nods and squishes Quanzhe into a hug in apology. Sometimes, Xingjie really thought their business would fall apart without Zhengting’s knack for dealing with children.

Lunch time at the day care is a slight mess. With at least four kids below the age of five, they needed to make sure to keep them all fed and clean. Fortunately, Chengcheng, Linong and Linkai were able to manage without their help and Ling Chao hadn’t come in that day. With one less mouth to feed, Xingjie left Zhou Rui alone with Zhenghao; helped Zhengting set up with Minghao and Quanzhe on each lap and settled down with Zuo Ye. The room was soon filled with the clanking of utensils and the sounds of fake aeroplanes carrying food into waiting mouths.

After lunch, everyone gathered around for story-time. They spread out on soft mats and tiny beanbags, waiting eagerly. They usually alternated between music, dance, and magic and story time. Xingjie picked a story about dragons and wizards, and successfully manages to startle Zhengting into screaming. He endures the well-deserved beating and starts arranging everyone for their daily nap.

The kids settle on their mats, clutching each other or a stuffed toy. Minghao in particular, needs Zhengting to fall asleep. When everyone settles down, Rui hums a lullaby and one by one, the kids nod off. After everyone is asleep, Zhengting and Xingjie untangle themselves from the children and go to the break room for some coffee.

“Is Rui okay?”

They let Rui nap with Zhenghao on his chest and Linkai curled into his side. He looked adorable and Xingjie made sure to snap a picture before they moved.

“Yeah, just tired. Haohao’s mom asked him to help her out this morning. You know how much of a bleeding heart Rui is to say no.”

Zhengting hums, but before he could say anything, they’re interrupted by a sleepy Linkai dragging his blanket inside the break room.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” asked Xingjie, hefting him up onto his lap. He pats the child’s back gently, trying to get him back to sleep.

“Want Huba-ge, not Ruirui-ge,” he muttered.

Xingjie looked up at Zhengting with the promise of murder in his eyes. Zhengting had the audacity to giggle and wink at him. Bastard.

“Okay, baby. Jie-ge will come lie down with you.”

Picking Linkai and flipping off Zhengting in the process, Xingjie made his way back to the napping toddlers. Linong had somehow made his way to Minghao and was now using him as a teddy bear; Quanzhe and Chengcheng each had an arm around Zuo Ye and Rui was still asleep with Zhenghao on top of him. His hands itched to take a photo, but he couldn’t set his precious cargo down without waking him up.

Xingjie stayed with Linkai until his breathing deepened and then put a Huba plushie (a gift from Rui) next to him. The kids usually slept for two hours, by the end of which their parents would pick them up.  He clicked a picture and sent it on their group chat with the parents and captioned it, ‘your babies are adorable.’

The chat was soon flooded with heart emojis and exclamations. There were even a few jokes about whose baby Rui was until Zhenghao’s mother claimed him as her son. Xingjie chuckled and began cleaning up. He threw a sock at Zhengting, who was texting, and asked him to get ready for the incoming parents.

The first parent to come was always Han Mubo, because the orchestra finished practice at three. At 3:30 every day, he would pry a sleeping Zuo Ye from whoever he was sleeping with, thank everyone in a soft voice and head out. Next would be Wenjun, coming after his university but he usually chose to stay and help out (grope Zhengting). Xingjie didn’t mind the extra help, although he hoped they kept their hands to themselves in front of the children.

Slowly the children began waking up as more parents came in. Chengcheng and Linkai were picked up by Linkai’s father; Linong’s mother came by with cookies and a hug for everyone. And then lastly, Mrs. Huang came for Minghao.

Minghao was always cranky after being woken up, so Zhengting always made sure to carry him for a while when the other kids were leaving. He was still a little grumpy when his mother came by, and refused to go to her, burying his face in Zhengting’s neck.

“Minghao,” she laughed. “Don’t you want mama anymore? Should I leave you with Tingting-ge?”

Minghao pouted. “Want mama and Tingting-ge.”

Zhengting squealed and almost suffocated the child with his overflowing affection.

“Come see Tingting-ge tomorrow, okay baobao?”

Zhengting handed over a still pouting Minghao to his mother and pinched his cheeks for good measure.

“Bye bye Minghao!”

 “Ba Tingting-ge!”

By the time all the children were sent off, Rui and Zhenghao had woken up with matching bed heads. Zhengting took responsibility of Zhenghao and whisked him away to the break room where Wenjun and Quanzhe were eating snacks. Xingjie sat behind Rui and began to braid his hair.

“Feeling better?”

“Much. Thanks for the nap, Jie. I need to get Haohao home because I don’t think his parents will be back until six. Next time I agree to something like this, slap me across the face.”

Xingjie laughed softly and tied the braids into a neat bun. Rui liked to complain, but he would move heaven and earth for the kids. They all would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	10. General- Yue Yue and Ling Chao from the Daycare AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yue Yue and Ling Chao spend a day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a continuation of the previous drabble :3 Also, I didn't use their real names because I was unfamiliar with them until recently xD I will do my best to include more Bu Fan later ;-;

“Xiao Di, time to get up. Don’t you want to go play with Haohao and Quanzhe?”

Ling Chao let out whine and rolled himself into a blanket burrito. Yue Yue sighed. Usually he would wake him up in excitement, but today he stayed in bed. Their parents travelled for work, so it was up to him to take care of his baby brother. He paused for a second and then let the three year-old stay in bed.

He went to the kitchen to make breakfast and quickly called Ziyang. They would have to cancel his appointments for the day. A tattoo parlour too dangerous to let his didi roam around freely.

“Mu Ziyang, do me a favour and cancel all my appointments.”

“First of all,” grumbled Ziyang. “I fucking hate you for calling me in the morning. What is wrong with you? Secondly, why? Is my Xiao Di sick?”

Yue Yue rolled his eyes. If he was whipped for his brother, Ziyang was twice as worse.

“No, he’s not. But I want to take him to the park today. So please reschedule all of them, and don’t ditch your clients early just so you can come with us.”

“I would never! Besides, I have only three today. One septum, one helix and one belly button. Text me the address of the park and I’ll bring snacks. Thanks Lao Yue, I love you, bye!”

Sometimes, it felt like he was in charge of two kids, but one of the kids had money and enjoyed getting drunk on occasion. He quickly sends a text to all three of the day-care’s workers, hoping that they see it before preparing lunch for Ling Chao.

Yue Yue switched on the coffee maker and poured a bowl of hideously sugary cereal for Chao. On most days, that was the only sweet he allowed his brother to curb his obsession with candy. By the time he had finished setting up, Ling Chao walked out of their shared bedroom, dragging his blanket along.

He silently raised his arms, and Yue Yue picked him, blanket and all. He believed that Ling Chao survived solely on candy and affection. Maybe that’s why his brother was so adorable.

“Breakfast, bath time and then we’ll go to the park, okay? Gege took the day off to spend some time with you.”

Yue Yue carried him around for some more time, singing under his breath until the child was fully awake. They quickly had breakfast, with Ling Chao muttering random things and Yue Yue humming in reply.

Bath time was a little trickier. Once Ling Chao was out of his clothes, he didn’t want to get into the bathtub and spent a good ten minutes running around the house naked. Being used to this particular brand of madness, Yue Yue used this time to do the dishes and trap Ling Chao once he was done.

“Come on, Chaochao. If you don’t take a bath, you won’t be able to meet Yang-ge.”

Ling Chao gasped and ran to the bathroom dramatically. Yue Yue was already tired.

They made it to the park without any more hassles. Yue Yue dressed them in matching t-shirts and even let Ling Chao scribble on his own arm to match his tattoos.

The park was slightly emptier than usual, being a weekday. Yue Yue set Ling Chao down near the play area and grabbed a nearby seat to keep an eye on him. Ziyang would probably show up after an hour or so, and he needed some peace before he could deal with his brother and Ziyang combined.

He whips out his sketchbook and starts idly drawing random designs, keeping an eye on Ling Chao. He almost abandons his spot when he sees his brother face plant in the sand, but the toddler just laughed it off and continued to swing on the swing set.

“Excuse me, is that your son?”

A concerned, judgemental voice startles him out of his drawing. Considering his age, Ling Chao has been mistaken for his son multiple times. Yue Yue looks towards where the man has pointed and sees his brother playing with Ziyang.

“Yes, he is. Has he caused any trouble?”

“No, but you should keep such characters away from young influences. That _man_ has things running through his eyebrows and lips! What kind of message are you sending your child? And you as well, with your tattoos and piercings. Aren’t you worried about his future?”

Yue Yue sighs and fixes the man with a look.

“Sir, that _man_ has walked down runways in Milan, Paris and New York. If my son ever wants to be a model, there is no one I’d rather he interact with. And as for me, I have an engineering degree from NUAA and the University of Glasgow. If anyone needs to be worried, it’s your children with the bias that you’re probably raising them with. Good day.”

The man sputters for a few minutes before walking away angrily. Yue Yue waves at his back and calls for Ziyang.

“Was that another person who tried to get you to convert? They really can be enthusiastic huh?”

“Gege! Sand in face!”

Laughing, Yue Yue patiently wipes away all the sand and hands Ling Chao a sandwich.

“Just another old man who tried to teach me how to raise my kid.”

“Ah, so you went all Yue Ming Hui on him, nice.”

They sit in silence for a bit, eating their sandwiches before Ling Chao climbs into Yue Yue’s lap and snuggles up for a nap.

“Well, I can see when my Xiao Di doesn’t want me anymore,” sniffs Ziyang. “You’ve poisoned him against me. You’re a horrible person, Lao Yue.”

“Yes,” replies Yue Yue drily. “I’m the worst.”

He stands up carefully, to not jostle the sleeping baby in his arms and they make their way back to the apartment. When they reach the building, Yue Yue spots one of the twelve year olds that Ling Chao liked playing with.

“Hello Fanfan, how was school?”

“Hi gege! School was great! Is Chaochao sleeping!? I want to play with him!”

Yue Yue laughed softly and pressed a finger to his lips. Bu Fanfan was unflinchingly excitable on most days.

“You can come play with Chaochao tomorrow, okay? Just make sure to ask your mom.”

“Yay!” he whisper screams. Fanfan tiptoes to pat Ling Chao’s head and runs away.

Yue Yue shakes his head and shifts Ling Chao more comfortably in his arms. Even though they didn’t necessarily spend time with each other, Yue Yue calls it a success. Every moment spent with his baobei was precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	11. Zhangjing/Yanjun- Drunk AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanjun gets drunk, Zhangjing is amused.

Zhangjing heard a thud and some suspicious giggling. He sighed. He closed the book he was reading and mentally prepared himself for the nonsense that was going to come.

The door unlocked slowly and two tall figures staggered in. One of them was clearly drunk, his hand draped over the other’s shoulder. The other one was slightly shorter and wincing under the drunk man’s weight.

“Jing, hey! I didn’t expect you to be awake. Please don’t kill me?”

“As long as you haven’t killed him, I suppose I can let you live,” he replied drily. Zhangjing moved to help Jeffrey, when suddenly the taller man straightened and looked at Zhangjing.

“Jeffrey,” he slurred slightly. “That guy looks cute. Do you think if I use my pick-up lines on him, he’ll be impressed?”

Jeffrey muffled a laugh. Drunk Yanjun was infinitely more entertaining than sober Yanjun.

“Why don’t you try, bro?”

With that vote of confidence, Yanjun stumbled towards an amused looking Zhangjing.

“Hey,” he smirked. “If I had to rate you from one to ten, I’d rate you nine.”

“Oh, why not ten?”

“Because I’m the one missing.”

Jeffrey chokes in the background and tries to supress his laughter.

“Well I’m flattered,” said Zhangjing. “But I have a boyfriend. He’s an idiot, but I still love him.”

Yanjun’s heartbroken face made Zhangjing wish he had taken a video of this. He walked closer and pecked Yanjun’s cheek.

“It’s you, silly. Now say thank you to Jeffery and let’s get you to bed.”

Yanjun’s answering grin is blinding. He flashed a thumbs up to a still laughing Jeffery and pulls Zhangjing closer.

“I lost my teddy bear, will you sleep with me instead?”

“Dear god, you are not allowed to get this drunk again. That means you too Jeffrey!”

“Love you too, Jing! Do me a favour and remind Yanjun about this for the rest of his life.”

Zhangjing looks at Yanjun’s dumb, love-struck expression.

“Something tells me he’s not going to regret it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	12. General- Zhengting takes care of Xiao Gui.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emo hours with Zhengting and Xiao Gui.

Zhengting is wiping away his make-up when someone hesitantly knocks on the door. He looks at Justin, who just shrugs at him and goes back to his phone.

“Come in!”

Xiao Gui steps in, looking lost. Justin nods at Zhengting and grabs his blanket and phone.

“You kids have fun, I’m going to crash with Chengcheng tonight.”

Xiao Gui looks oddly grateful when Justin is out of the room, but still fidgets near the door.

“You can come sit, you know. I only bite some people.”

“Gross, ge.” He makes a face, but dutifully sits down. Zhengting continues his skincare routine, knowing not to push unless required.

“Jie ge told me to come to you if I needed anything. He said you have experience dealing with brats.”

“He’s right. So what can I do for you?”

Xiao Gui makes himself comfortable on Justin’s bed and stares at the ceiling.

“You know when you’re doing your best and you see results but you’re still not happy? And I just don’t feel…enough. I miss Jie ge and Yanchen ge and Yankai. I miss Bu Fan and his nonsense. Sometimes, I don’t know if the uncertainty of this profession is worth the hearts you break on the way.”

It was only a few times before that Zhengting realised how young Xiao Gui really was. But seeing him lost and curled up on Justin’s bed, unsure of his own talent and hard work, broke Zhengting’s heart.

He gently pushed the younger boy towards the wall and curled up around him. Zhengting ran his hand through Xiao Gui’s braid free hair and pet him gently.

“You are doing a fantastic job, baby. I promise you, all your hard work is worth it. Xingjie, Yanchen, Bu Fan and all the other trainees are so proud of you right now. You’re carrying their dream forward, so don’t ever undervalue yourself okay? You are important to this team, you are a valuable and we all love you. You’re one of my kids now, Xiao Gui. Don’t you ever forget it.”

“Linkai.”

“I’m sorry?”

“If I’m one of your kids now,” he repeats. “Call me Linkai.”

Zhengting smiles and hugs him close.

“Okay, Linkai.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Justin finds them asleep on his bed. He takes a picture of Zhengting’s open mouth and Xiao Gui clinging to him and sends it to Xingjie. He would escape Zhengting’s wrath later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	13. General- Yuehua OT7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhengting likes to hug people to sleep.

Every day, six members in the Yuehua dorm would check their chore and work schedule on pinned up on the fridge. Zhengting managed the assigning of their chores and the manager did the rest, but there was another schedule managed by the other members; the Zhengting sleep schedule.

Xinchun came up with it to make sure that Zhengting could get his cuddles and that nobody would feel suffocated. It was genius. When they told Zhengting about it, he cried for a good fifteen minutes and told them all how much he loved them.

They still followed the schedule even on the show, despite questioning looks from the rest of the trainees. It wasn’t unusual to see Zeren or Wenjun walking out of Zhengting’s room early in the morning. Though Quanzhe did complain that Chengcheng and Justin got to share a room with Zhengting, he compensated by clinging to Wenjun instead.

“Hey Zhengting, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Kunkun.”

Xukun fidgeted. “What’s the schedule that Justin and Chengcheng keep fighting about? I even heard Zeren talk about it once.”

“Oh, that,” he laughed. “The kids and Wenjun have a sleep schedule set up so that I have someone to hug at night.”

Xukun smiled and nodded, thinking about how adorable the Yuehua trainees’ relationship was. Maybe if they got a chance to debut together, he could ask Zhengting to be included in the schedule.

On the night before the top twenty eliminations, Zhengting borrows the biggest room from Xukun and Rui to create a large bed on the floor. He uses far too many blankets and pillows and calls his kids over.

“This might be our last night together for a while, so I wanted it to be special.”

They play rock, paper, and scissors to figure out sleeping arrangements. Unsurprisingly, Xinchun wins and decides that he wants to lie down in between Wenjun and Zhengting. A fight breaks out about who gets to decide next and Chengcheng ends it all by lying diagonally on the three oldest. They spend the night like that, talking, laughing and making fun of each other.

When the staff comes to wake them up the next morning, one of them remembers to take a picture for them. They’re a mess of tangled limbs and flailing arms. Zhengting is more or less strangling Zeren, while Wenjun has an arm around Justin and Quanzhe who had managed to curl around him. Xinchun and Chengcheng had escaped the madness and were asleep on the bunks.

Zhengting wakes up with the sound of the camera shutter, but feels content with his family around him. His boys always knew how to make him feel loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	14. Zhengting/Ziyi- University AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhengting thinks he doesn't deserve Ziyi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is a little trashy but it's been a long day and I needed some soft Zhengyi ;-;

Sometimes Zhengting doesn’t know what he did to deserve Ziyi. Wang Ziyi was a prince under all that swag, baggy clothes and ‘cool bro’. Ziyi was flowers, chocolates and soft music on a moonlit night.

They met at Xukun’s party, drunk out of their minds and Zhengting had never looked back.

“Zhengzheng,” screamed Xukun, over the loud music. “This is Ziyi. He’s a dancer too.”

Ziyi grabbed his hand and twirled him around once, twice. Zhengting grinned and stumbled right into his arms. The rest was history.

* * *

 

“Hey Ting,” said Ziyi. “I’m going over to Kunkun’s. Want me to bring you anything?”

Zhengting looked up from his books, frazzled.

“Peace of mind, maybe?”

Ziyi placed his hands on Zhengting’s shoulders and rubbed gently. They stood like that for a few minutes, basking in each other’s presence.

“Feel better?”

“Much. Thanks, babe.”

Ziyi dropped a kiss on top of Zhengting’s head and left the room. Sometimes Zhengting didn’t know what he did to deserve Ziyi, but he made sure to love and appreciate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	15. Zhengting/Ziyi/Xukun- University AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Li Quanzhe finds a new role model.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero knowledge of how university in China works. Pls bear with me xD

“Hi! I’m Zhu Zhengting, your RA for this year. Welcome to Beijing University! What’s your major?”

“Uh, music,” said Quanzhe, hesitantly. Zhengting seemed nice, but so do most people before you get to know them.”

“Oh I’m a dance major! Zhangjing is our resident vocal trainer, so feel free to ask him for help.”

Quanzhe nodded and tried to pay attention to the dorm rules. Curfew was at 12, no significant others staying over unless approved by Zhengting, no giving Minghao alcohol, collectively contribute to keep Zhangjing well fed and healthy.

“I met someone named Justin downstairs. He seemed a little too young to be here.”

Zhengting laughed. “That’s Minghao. He’s sixteen but got in on scholarship last year because he’s a bit of a genius. You will question his intelligence soon enough. Although, if he ever asks you to come hang out with him and Chengcheng, say no.”

He then handed Quanzhe a basic set toiletries, a few forms to read and sign and a cute pig plush. While putting the things inside he spots Zhengting’s unlocked phone and a picture with a cute boy as his wallpaper.

“That’s my boyfriend, Ziyi,” said Zhengting, catching his eye.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “Didn’t mean to pry.”

Zhengting waved it off and gestured at Quanzhe to get up for a tour around the dorms. They met Zhangjing and another freshman, Linong in the common room arguing, while a sleepy looking guy kept tugging at Zhangjing’s hoodie. Zhengting cheerfully rattled off shower rules and the dangers of showering with more than one person when they got to the bathrooms. Before Zhengting could show Quanzhe his own room, they heard a suspicious thud and a loud curse.

“Fan Chengcheng, are you dead?” yelled Zhengting.

“…no?”

“I’m going to check on you in ten minutes and if I find anything, I’m calling your sister.”

The cursing increased along with a few more thuds, but the RA just dragged Quanzhe along.

“Well, this is my room. I’m available on my phone mostly but if you can’t reach me, I’ll either be here or the common room. If you need anything at all, even if it’s a hug, feel free to come find me.”

Before Quanzhe could thank him, Zhengting’s door opened to reveal a shirtless boy in sheep pyjama bottoms. The boy wound his arms around Zhengting’s waist and hugged him tightly.

“You were gone when I woke up.”

“I had a freshman to show around,” replied Zhengting. “A freshman that can see you in your half naked glory, by the way.”

The boy let out a strange noise and ran back inside, slamming the door. Zhengting only laughed and shook his head.

“That was Xukun, my boyfriend.”

Quanzhe frowned. “But-“

“Ziyi is also my boyfriend. We make it work.”

“Oh. That’s…really cool. I thought it would bother me but I’m just jealous because all of you are ridiculously good looking.”

“Oh, you’ll fit right in, cutie.”

* * *

 

“I’m telling you,” Quanzhe furiously whispered. “Zhu Zhengting is _goals_. He’s kind, good looking, smart, rich and _has two boyfriends that are all of those things too.”_

Zhenghao sighed. “Why don’t you join his fan club?”

“He has a fan club??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	16. Xingjie/Rui- Canon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rui and Xingjie fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misleading summaries are misleading.

“You can’t have him!”

“I have as much of a right to him as you do! Just because he spent two years only with you, doesn’t mean I don’t deserve him!”

Ruibin pops his head into the room and looks at Yanchen, a little scared. Yanchen calls him inside and pats the space next to him.

“Uh, we need Rui-ge for practice but we could hear the screaming from a couple doors down. Why are they arguing?”

By then, Xingjie and Rui had gotten uncomfortably close and were yelling in each other’s faces. In his agitation Rui’s flung his hands around and accidentally hit Xingjie in the face. The room froze for a second.

“Jie, I didn’t. Oh god are you okay? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you.”

Rui cradled Xingjie’s cheek in his palm and kissed it softly in apology.

“How did we manage to turn a joke fight into this?” laughed Xingjie.

He pulled Rui close and hugged him, rocking him gently to ease his guilt. Rui buried his head in Xingjie’s neck and murmured soft apologies.

Silently, Yanchen got up and dragged Ruibin out with him.

“What was that all about?”

“Yeah, we needed to get out before we saw something that we all would regret.”

Ruibin shook his head. “No, I meant, why were they fighting?”

“Oh. Rui-ge said that if they ever broke up, he would get me in the divorce and Jie-ge got possessive.”

“They were fighting over you? But you’re not even their child?”

Yanchen shrugged. “They both think they raised me and I’m not going to give up my privileges by correcting them.”

“Why is everyone on this show so _strange?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	17. Zhangjing/Yanjun- Canon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes them a while to get there. Zhangjing/Yanjun

When Zhangjing joined the company, all the trainees were extremely welcoming. All except one. Lin Yanjun was someone shrouded in mystery, his conversations were rare and smiles rarer.

“Don’t worry about Yanjun,” reassured Dinghao. “He takes a while to warm up to others.”

“Yeah, looks like he’s never going to get used to me.”

* * *

 

The ignorance soon turn to stiff nods of acknowledgement and Zhangjing felt a little better about himself. His skills were steadily improving, Chaoze had taught him how to dance without slapping himself in the face and Zhangjing was happy. He had made his peace about leaving his family and his dream felt a little more feasible.

Impressed with their improvement, the CEO granted their request for a larger dorm. The manager announces it during practice and Zhangjing watched Yanjun’s face light up with the news. He felt his heart twinge before he got distracted by Honglin and Chaoze screaming.

As luck would have it, Yanjun and Zhangjing were to share a room. Zhangjing was absolutely petrified. Lin Yanjun was terrifying enough with his eyebrows and glares, but in the mornings he was another level of unapproachable.

“Chaoze please, he hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you, Jing. You haven’t had the chance to spend any time together. This will be good for you, you can bond!”

Zhangjing sighed but didn’t push it further. Fortunately or unfortunately, Chaoze was right and sharing a room did force them to have actual conversations.

“Uh, Yanjun.”

Yanjun glared, sleepily. “ _What.”_

“Your underwear was on my bed.”

Yanjun flushed and apologised, hastily grabbing the offending underwear.

The awkwardness disappeared after that. Their conversations become less stilted and Yanjun opens up to him. Dinghao openly gaped when Zhangjing laughed at one of Yanjun’s cold jokes. They still had their awkward silences but they powered through.

The other trainees don’t realise how close they had become until Yanjun starts using pick-up lines on Zhangjing.

“Hey Zhangjing, can you touch my hand?”

“Why?”

“Because I want to tell my friends I got touched by an angel.”

They heard Dinghao gag in the background.

“Hey Yanjun?”

“Yeah?”

“If you were a fruit, you’d be a fineapple.”

Yanjun smiled and Zhangjing could feel his heart try to jump out of his chest.

* * *

 

Zhangjing waits for him in their room with a packet of bread in his hands. If Yanjun doesn’t want anything to do with him anymore, at least Zhangjing can give him his favourite snack.

“You aren’t asleep yet?”

Zhangjing shakes his head and pats the seat beside him.

“I needed to talk to but before that, take this.”

“You Zhangjing sharing his food? Is the world going to end?”

“Something like that,” Zhangjing murmured.

Frowning, Yanjun sits a little closer. He takes Zhangjing’s hand and squeezes it.

“For what it’s worth, you know I’ll never judge you, right?”

“I think I might have feelings for you.”

“You-. What?”

“Romantic feelings. I want to hold your hand and force feed you when you look tired, kiss you maybe. I know you might not feel that way but I just had to say it. I’m sorry.”

“You Zhangjing.”

“Yes?”

“Maybe buy me something more substantial than bread before you try to kiss me.”

“You are the _worst._ ”

Yanjun laughs quietly and pokes Zhangjing’s cheek.

“I think I might have feelings for you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	18. Zhengting/Wenjun- Domestic AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhengting puts Minghao on a leash, Wenjun is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I were talking about how some people put their kids on leashes and thought that Justin would definitely drive his parents up the wall with his shenanigans.

“Zhengting.”

“Yes?”

“Why is my son on a leash?”

“Because your son is a tiny demon that bit three children at the park the other day. They told me to keep him in control or get banned from the park.”

Wenjun sighed and untied Minghao. Their son could be a little…enthusiastic. He had seen their puppy nip an older dog during a walk and hadn’t stopped biting people since. He picked Minghao up and settled him onto his lap.

“Minghao, listen to me please?”

The toddler turned to Wenjun and held his face in his tiny palms, like he had seen Zhengting do before.

“Da.”

“No more biting people okay? It gives them an owie.”

Minghao looked confused so Wenjun calls Zhengting over for a demonstration. He held Zhengting’s hand and carefully bit it.

“See? This is bad. Papa got an owie.”

Zhengting pretends to be in great pain and makes a sad face.

“Haohao, dad is so mean. He hurt papa!”

“Da, no!”

Wenjun sighs as Minghao tries to hit him for biting Zhengting. This is what he deserves for freeing his demon son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	19. Zeren/Yanchen- Ballet AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeren has a crush on a ballet dancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little e_e but I just wanted Yanchen as a ballet dancer :3

Ding Zeren was not nervous. He was a strong, independent man, who didn’t need Justin’s help. He could do this.

“Justin, I can’t do this.”

“Yeah, no shit. Try not to pass out, okay? Zhengting is going to get Yanchen-ge soon. Don’t say anything stupid.”

Zeren tried to smile but failed miserably. His face was caught between a smile and a grimace when he saw Zhengting approaching with Yanchen.

“Ge! You guys were great!”

Justin gave Zhengting a bouquet of flowers and nudged Zeren to do the same. Yanchen smiled hopefully and held out his hands.

“For me?”

“You were really…tall.”

Yanchen’s smile dropped and Zeren could hear Justin sigh in the background. He took a deep breath and tried again.

“I’m sorry. You were beautiful on stage. You were always en pointe.”

Yanchen blinked. “Was that a ballet pun?”

“Maybe?”

“I’ll allow it. Hi, I’m Zhou Yanchen. Are you finally going to stop stalking me during practice and ask me out?”

“Uh. Yes?”

“Great! We can go today, I’ll go get changed. Bye Justin!”

Zeren stood there dumbstruck and watched Yanchen walk away. Maybe he had a chance after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	20. Xinchun/Wenjun- Canon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Xinchun and Wenjun's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Idek what I'm writing. Feel free to drop some prompts and suggestions :3

Wenjun was not whipped. He only liked making his boyfriend happy, feeding him, buying him things and listening to him talk. Okay, so maybe he was a little whipped.

Every time Xinchun held out his palm, he had to place his head on it. It had started off as a joke, to help them get closer when they first met.

“Trust me. It’ll work.”

Wenjun was sceptical at first, but it was hard to say no to Xinchun’s cute face. So, he gave in. Zhengting laughed when he first saw Wenjun lower his head onto Xinchun’s palm, but then Xinchun giggled and who was Zhengting to deny them their little happiness.

It turned into a ritual of sorts, which only amplified on the show. Of course, Xinchun branched out to the other members who were more than happy to play along (except Justin, who was horrible). But it was Wenjun’s participation that made him the happiest. Plus, Wenjun had a pointy chin that fit perfectly into his palm. It was the aesthetic, that’s all.

“How do you do it?” asked Zhengting, one day.

“Do what?”

“Have a significant other so dedicated to you.”

Xinchun stared for a bit. He wasn’t unaware of Zhengting’s embarrassingly large crush on Ziyi, but he was surprised that he came to Xinchun for help.

“Zhengting, you do realise that our relationship is very superficial in front of you guys right?”

“…yes?”

“Wenjun and I get along well. We understand each other, share interests, get each other’s humour, and I know that he wouldn’t judge me for anything. Our relationship works well because we know our boundaries and needs.”

“I apologise. I didn’t mean to say that your relationship was just what you showed us. I just. I’m confused and stressed and you and Wenjun are so cute and I want that with. Zi-. With someone.”

“Just talk to him, Ting,” offers Xinchun, gently. “The probability that you guys will debut together is quite high. Plus, I think he might like you too, with the way he bends backwards to do what makes you happy.”

“You think so?”

Wenjun walks in before Xinchun could answer and hands them both a bottle of banana milk.

“If this is about your crush on Ziyi, you should go for it.”

Zhengting gets up with a huff.

“What do you know, Bi Wenjun? If Xinchun hadn’t asked you out, you would still be singing sad love songs alone at night.”

“Hey!”

“Thanks, Xinchun. Really.”

“Anytime, baobao.”

After Zhengting leaves, Wenjun makes himself comfortable by lying on Xinchun’s legs.

“Did you really sing sad love songs at night?”

“Be quiet, Huang Xinchun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	21. Xingjie/Rui- Canon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Rui's original song.

_After you left me, every single minute,_

_The world stops spinning._

Their breakup wasn’t pretty. Xingjie was furious that Rui would want to leave the company.

“How could you decide without even asking me at first?”

“It’s my decision, Jie! I needed to do this. I can’t keep wasting my time like this.”

“Oh, and you think you’ll be better off without us?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Save it. We’re done.”

_After you left me, every single minute,_

_I sink into a dark bottomless pit._

Xingjie apologises eventually, but it isn’t enough to fix things. They’re both a mess of red eyes and dark circles, but Rui doesn’t yield.

“I think it’s better if we stayed away from each other.”

“Babe, please. I’ll get on my knees if I have to. Please, don’t leave me.”

Rui walked up to him and gently kissed his cheek. They hold hands until Xingjie lets go.

“I’ll see you soon, Jie.”

_After you left me, every single minute,_

_The world stops falling._

A post Gramarie and post Xingjie world was not one that Rui was used to. He worked twice as hard to get over it. He regularly hit the gym, practiced his singing and guitar and visited agencies with openings almost daily.

After a string of failed attempts, Idol Producer was a welcome change. He knew that he would be older than most of the contestants there, but he also knew that he would work twice as hard. What he didn’t expect was to see Xingjie and Yanchen there as well.

“Ruirui ge! I’ve missed you!”

He let Yanchen hug him and blabber about the things that he’s missed. Xingjie though, hangs back while just looking at him. He nods at Rui and that’s that.

Rui didn’t think it would hurt that much after two years. His hands trembled as he grabbed his notebook.

_After you left me, every single minute,_

_I finally understand, I really understand freedom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	22. Xingjie/Rui- Canon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous drabble.

He worked hard to get out of D. He pushed himself beyond his capacity, practiced night and day because he _knew_ he was better than what they said he was. He practiced until he could see the lyrics of Ei Ei behind his eyelids when he closed, until his body unconsciously followed the choreography whenever it was played.

It paid off. When Yixing handed Rui the card and he saw the change, it was all he could do to not burst into tears on the stage. He walked up the stairs, oblivious to the cheering from the other trainees. He got to the level where the rest of the B group was standing and screamed. He’d done it.

And Xingjie was there. Xingjie who looked so proud of him, clapping for him as he walked up. Rui let habit take over and hugged him for the first time in two years. Xingjie held him tight, like he had never let go and ran his fingers through his hair as always. That was a moment just for the two of them, before Yanchen joined their hug.

At that point, Rui didn’t know if he was crying from happiness or the sheer relief of being able to feel Xingjie again. He knew that’s where he belonged, within Xingjie’s arms. They shared a look before Rui let go and that’s when he knew that two years hadn’t changed a damn thing.

After practice, he snuck into Gramarie’s dorm and into Xingjie’s bed.

“We need to talk.”

“I know,” Rui murmured. He had his head pillowed on Xingjie’s chest. “But for tonight, please let me have this.”

Xingjie’s arms tightened around him.

“I am never going to let you go again. Sleep, it’s been a long day.”

So Rui slept, comforted with the knowledge that Zhu Xingjie would always be there with him, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	23. Yanjun/Jeffrey; Xinchun/Dinghao- University AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanjun and Jeffrey are gross. Dinghao is useless.

Jeffrey managed to catch them just as they were getting breakfast. He leaned up to kiss Yanjun’s cheek in greeting and waved at the others.

“Hey guys, do anything fun over the weekend?”

“Well,” said Yanjun, setting his tray down. “Ziyi finally held Zhangjing’s hand, Linong got the part he wanted in that musical, Chaoze is choreographing the dance team’s showcase and Dinghao is a paedophile.”

Dinghao spat out his drink on a still sleeping Chaoze and spluttered.

“ _I am not a paedophile, Lin Yanjun.”_

“Then why were you making googly eyes at that freshman? Lu Dinghao, paedophile, confirmed.”

Jeffery ever so helpfully stuffed a dumpling into Yanjun’s mouth to shut him up. Chaoze was still asleep.

“He is _twenty_ , and a sophomore. The last time I spoke to him, I was going to ask him out before Zhengting looked at me weirdly and dragged him away. He’s adorable.”

“Ah, you like one of Zhengting’s kids. Good luck with that. Zhangjing is older than him but Ziyi still had to ask him permission before taking him out for dinner.”

Dinghao groaned and let his head slam into the table. He had steadily been building friendship with Xinchun ever since he was lost freshman in the drama club. His chances were already low without Zhengting’s overprotectiveness mixed into the fray.

He looked up and groaned louder when he saw Yanjun feeding Jeffrey some of his dumplings.

“Can you be disgusting elsewhere? There are lonely single people here with useless best friends.”

Yanjun blew him an exaggerated kiss before licking sauce off of Jeffrey’s lips. Dinghao really hated his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	24. Xinchun/Dinghao- University AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short continuation of the previous drabble.

In the end, Xinchun ended up asking Dinghao out in the most middle school fashion. Dinghao swore to never introduce him to Yanjun if he could help it.

“I heard that your friends were calling you a paedophile, I just wanted to go with the joke.”

Xinchun had sent a note along with a freshman, Ding Zeren. On it, written in crayon, was one question and two boxes. _Do you like me? Yes or Yes._ Dinghao had circled the ‘or’ just out of spite.

But the freshman had done his job well and Dinghao was going to dinner with Xinchun without Zhengting breathing down his neck. Finally.

“So how do you know Yanjun-ge? I see you guys hang out often.” Xinchun had asked once they ordered dessert.

“Wait, how do you know Yanjun? We’ve been roommates since our first year.”

Xinchun shrugged. “He tutored me in middle school. Our families are still close. It’s funny, he never mentioned you.”

“I see,” said Dinghao. Lin Yanjun was going to die.

Xinchun looked at the disappointed frown on Dinghao’s face and reached out to hold his hand.

“Hey, want to prank Yanjun-ge? It can be a great bonding activity.”

* * *

 

The next day Lin Yanjun woke up surrounded by clown pictures and dolls. The resounding scream was heard all over the dorm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	25. Zhengting/Wenjun- Domestic AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Wenjun and Zhengting.

Wenjun was reading in the living room when Zhengting stormed in. He kicked off his shoes, dumped his coat and bag by the door, and then proceeded to stomp into their bedroom.

He waited for a minute before going into the kitchen and putting the kettle on. He grabbed Zhengting’s favorite honey barbeque chips, a bar of chocolate and a soft Tinbao plush Minghao had gifted them.

Wenjun was accustomed to dealing with a stressed out Zhengting, a pouty Zhengting and probably a hundred different moods Zhengting was capable of. Being together for years had given them an easy understanding of each other’s habits and needs. When Wenjun was upset, Zhengting instinctively knew how to make him smile or feel less burdened. When Zhengting was upset, Wenjun had a binder to consult. Xinchun had helped.

When the tea was done, Wenjun put all the things on a tray and took it into the bedroom. He found Zhengting buried under the blankets pitifully. He set the tray down on the floor and pet what was probably Zhengting’s face.

“What’s wrong, Tingbao?”

Zhengting peeked out of his blanket burrito and pouted at Wenjun.

“Someone spilt coffee on me, I fumbled through a presentation with a stain on my shirt _and_ Yixing gave one of my clients to Yanchen because the client liked his face more! What does that even mean!?”

“What do you want me do to make you feel better?”

Zhengting wiggled until his head was on Wenjun’s lap.

“Feed me and call me pretty.”

Wenjun smiled. “You’re the prettiest person in the world, Zhu Zhengting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on twitter @notwenjun. It'll be nice to have NPC and IP mutuals :3


	26. Zhangjing/Ziyi- University AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziyi wants to ask Zhangjing out. Yanjun glares.

“I don’t understand why you’re so nervous. It’s just Zhangjing, he’s really fond of you.”

Ziyi narrowed his eyes at Xukun. Only someone self-confident and oblivious to all forms of danger would say something like that.

“It’s not _just_ Zhangjing. Yanjun is always five seconds from ruining people’s lives if they even breathe in Zhangjing’s direction. Just thinking about him scares me.”

Xukun shrugged. Ziyi was not wrong about Yanjun. There was a boy who made fun of Zhangjing’s weight once, he changed universities after Yanjun talked to him.

“I still don’t get it,” said Xukun. “If Zhangjing agrees, Yanjun shouldn’t be problem. You’ll be fine, bro.”

* * *

 

Ziyi was not fine. Zhangjing was standing in front of him, waiting for him to say something while Yanjun hovered like an overprotective elder brother.

“Say something, _bro.”_

“Zhangjing, I think you have a beautiful voice and,” Ziyi swallowed. “And a great personality. I really enjoy spending time with you. Would you please go on a date with me please? Oh my god, Yanjun don’t kill me.”

Zhangjing blinked but blocked Yanjun when he tried to get close to Ziyi. He stepped forward and tilted his head.

“You want me to go out on a date with you?”

“…yes?”

“Is that a question Wang Ziyi?” asked Yanjun.

“No, sir. I want Zhangjing to go on a date with me.”

Yanjun narrowed his eyes as Ziyi squirmed.

“I’ve heard rumours about you and Xukun.”

“They’re just rumours, I promise. Xukun is dating someone and I’ve been single for years, I promise.”

Zhangjing huffed and pushed Yanjun away, ignoring his dramatic fake fall.

“Ignore him. I’d love to go on a date with you. Just text me!”

In a fleeting motion, Zhangjing quickly leaned up to peck Ziyi’s cheek, grabbed Yanjun by the hand and cheerfully walked away. Yanjun turned around to shoot Ziyi one last murderous glare.

“What just happened?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	27. Zhengting/Xukun- Canon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xukun likes Zhengting.

Xukun likes Zhengting. He likes Zhengting when he’s wiggling on the floor, complaining about how unappreciative his kids are. He likes Zhengting’s pouts, his cuteness and his ridiculous abs. Xukun likes him when he dances like no one’s watching and yet manages to make everyone who watches fall in love with him instantly.

But Xukun is selfish. So every time he pulls Zhengting close and hears his heartbeat stutter, he likes him more. Xukun thrives on the noises Zhengting makes when his tongue is down the other boy’s throat and his hands are gripping his waist. He takes time in marking Zhengting’s neck so that everyone can see. He likes it when Zhengting clings to him, falling on him as he laughs and clutching him for support.

“Do you love me, Kun?”

Xukun looks at Zhengting standing at the door, wide-eyed and a little insecure. He’s wearing a shirt that barely covers the marks Xukun left on him. Xukun feels a rush of possessiveness and pride.

“I think I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	28. Xingjie/Rui/Yanchen- Fanboy AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xingjie has fans.  
> Xingjie/Rui/Yanchen

Xingjie was a little surprised when he saw the tall man approach his table. His fan-base usually consisted of people considerably younger. This man looked like he walked straight out of a fashion magazine. He kneeled in front of Xingjie and flashed the most gorgeous smile.

“Hi, I’m Yanchen.”

“Hello Yanchen. What brings you here today?”

“Well, I enjoy your music but not as much as my boyfriend does. Can you make this out to Zhou Rui? He wanted to come but fell sick last night.”

Xingjie’s heart broke a little. He cleared his throat and wrote his usual pleasantries on the album.

“I’m sorry to hear that. How long have you guys been dating?”

“Long enough to not feel insecure,” replied Yanchen. He then handed a cute yellow envelope to Xingjie and got up to leave.

“Call us sometime.”

Xingjie watched him walk away, a little more than confused and definitely disappointed. He had five minutes till his manager sent the next fan up, so he opened the envelope. Inside was a cute Polaroid of Zhou Rui (he assumed) flashing the V sign; a thin silver bracelet and a note.

 _Dear Xingjie,_  
This is a little presumptuous but I’d like to take you out on a date. Call me maybe? Xxx-xxx-xxx  
                                                                                                  Love,  
                                                                                                Zhou Rui

Xingjie laughed and put the envelope in his bag. Maybe he would take the cuties up on their offer.

* * *

 

_Two months later_

“Zhou Yanchen, I swear to god if I find another pair of your socks in the living room, _I will set your wardrobe on fire.”_

Xingjie turned from the TV to look at his fuming boyfriend, holding up a pair of Yanchen’s dirty cactus socks. Before he could say anything, Yanchen rushed out of the study and picked Rui up by the waist, socks and all.

“Please don’t burn my clothes, Ruirui,” he said, swinging the shorter man from side to side and ignoring the pinching. “You will never have to see my socks again unless they’re on my feet.”

Rui pinched him viciously one last time before looking up and kissing his chin. Yanchen set Rui down after that, grabbed the socks and ran back to the study.

“You didn’t have to yell at him, you know,” said Xingjie. “He turns into a slob during his deadlines.”

Rui glared at him and threw a pillow at his face. Further irritated at Xingjie’s laughter, he stomped over to the couch and sat on him, while unsuccessfully trying to smother him with the pillow.

“Be quiet, Zhu Xingjie.”

“I think I liked you better when you were in awe of me.”

“I think I liked you better when you were just an idol and not encouraging Yanchen’s messiness.”

“I heard that!” yelled Yanchen.

They looked at each other and smothered a giggle. Xingjie pulled Rui to sit more comfortably on his lap and they watched the TV in silence.

“I lied. I like you better like this, in my arms and yelling at us.”

Rui pinched him in the stomach.

“No being sappy when Yanchen is not around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	29. Zhangjing/Yanjun- Kissing booth AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhangjun and a kissing booth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of inspired by the kissing booth scene in She's the man but with less violence :3

Yanjun wanted to visit the charity fair with one thought in mind; get into line for the kissing booth and share a kiss with Zhu Zhengting. Chaoze had judged him hard for it, but Chaoze was not to be listened to because Chaoze had a stupid face and stupider ideas. Instead Yanjun chose to listen to his precious Nongnong, who was sweet and innocent.

“I’m telling you Yanjun-ge, once Ting-ge kisses you, he’s going to dump Wenjun-ge so fast and never leave you alone.”

Yanjun frowned. “I don’t want to ruin his relationship, just want to show what he could have had if he wasn’t dating that beanpole.”

Linong pouted and placed ten dollars in Chaoze’s palm behind Yanjun’s back.

“But it would be nice to have a boyfriend.”

And then quickly snatched it back. He stuck his tongue out at Chaoze and then flashed a bright smile when Yanjun turned around.

“You’ll be fine, ge. Trust me.”

* * *

 

The day of the fair turned out much more chaotic than Yanjun expected. It looked like the entire university had shown with their families and pets. His original plan of getting to Zhengting’s booth was quickly pushed aside by all his friends. He got roped into helping Dinghao and Xinchun with the cotton candy machine for a good forty-five minutes.

“Lu Dinghao, you seriously are the worst. How am I supposed to kiss Zhengting if you keep hijacking my time?”

Xinchun glared at him from the side. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that for your own health and safety.”

Yanjun laughed nervously and quickly walked away. Xinchun seemed harmless, but all of Zhengting’s minions were quite terrifying.

He got stopped two more times before he could get to the kissing booth. Once by a lost child who called him ugly, kicked him in the shin when he tried to help and then ran away crying. And once by Jeffrey who just wanted to offer him some eggs.

By the time Yanjun got to the booth, he was heartened and disappointed to see that Zhengting’s line was much shorter than Cheng Xiao’s. Zhu Zhengting deserved a much longer line. He took deep breaths and popped a mint into his mouth. There were three people in front of him in the line and Yanjun felt calm and in control. Until he saw Zhengting get up and someone else sit in his place.

“Hey! That’s unfair!”

“Am I not good enough for you, hot-shot?” the guy yelled back. “If you want Zhengting, come back next year.”

Humiliated and a little intimated, Yanjun shut up and continued to stand in line. Just his luck to get someone that has no patience for his bullshit. When his turn came, he was met with the most unimpressed glare ever. Although, Yanjun could admit under the influence of alcohol, that the guy was as good looking as Zhengting but in a different way. He was softer and made Yanjun want wrap him up and use him as a pillow.

“So, sorry about that, I was being rude. I’m Yanjun. I don’t think I caught your name?”

Yanjun flashed his dimples and looked up from hooded eyes, hoping to get _at least_ a smile back. The guy narrowed his eyes.

“Zhangjing. Now pucker up and let’s get this over with.”

Yanjun leaned over hesitantly and in his confusion, kissed Zhangjing’s chin. He huffed and heard Zhangjing giggle over him.

“One more try?”

Zhangjing nodded and guided Yanjun. They kissed softly, innocently before pulling back.

“I don’t think I got my dollars’ worth,” breathed Yanjun.

He waited for Zhangjing to nod before pulling him closer again. Zhangjing’s mouth tasted like chocolate and raspberry and something else Yanjun couldn’t identify. He let out a soft moan and wound his arms around Yanjun’s waist until they were pressed closed. They sat there for what felt like eternity, exchanging languid soul-sucking kisses until they heard someone clear their throat from behind.

“Am I interrupting something?” asked Zhengting, amused.

Zhangjing flushed and held his hands up to his cheek. But Yanjun looked unaffected and perhaps a little smug.

“In fact, you actually were. You can make it up to us by taking over for Zhangjing while I buy him dinner and then stick my tongue down his throat some more.”

In the background of Zhengting’s laughter and agreement, he could hear Zhangjing mutter every curse known to him. Yanjun pulled him up and cheerfully waved at Zhengting as they left.

“I thought you wanted to kiss Zhengting?”

Yanjun turned to him and smiled softly.

“I think I found someone that fits me better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	30. Zhengting/Wenjun- Domestic AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhengting likes jumping on to Wenjun's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by myself- https://twitter.com/notwenjun/status/1030858401952227328

Wenjun was going through his DVDs when he heard a crash, a scream and then braced himself for an oncoming jump. He counted in his head and before he could reach six, Zhengting had sprinted across the room and flung himself on Wenjun’s back.

“What is it this time?” asked Wenjun, adjusting Zhengting’s long legs around his waist.

If anyone asked, that would be the only inconvenience that Wenjun would admit to. Both of them were fairly tall and had ridiculously long legs (according to Zeren) which made spontaneous piggybacking slightly difficult. But Wenjun learnt how to manage, especially after moving in with Zhengting and realising his fear of insects of any sort.

“Can’t I jump on my favourite person in the world?”

“Not if you scream before it.”

Zhengting sighed in his ear. “I interrupted what looked like a meeting of cockroaches. I am not getting off until you have gotten rid of them.”

“How can I get rid of them when I have a giant centipede attached to my back?”

To be fair, Wenjun deserved the eardrum shattering scream that Zhengting let out after that statement. He hoists Zhengting higher, before dropping him to the ground.

“Oops.”

The rest of the day is spent in convincing their neighbours to not call the police because Zhengting wasn’t really trying to kill Wenjun. Not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	31. Zhengting/Wenjun- University AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhengting uses Wenjun's shirt as a dress.  
> Zhengting/Wenjun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Educational spaces need to ALLOW PEOPLE TO WEAR WHATEVER THEY WANT (like mine does)

“Don’t wear that to class.”

Zhengting turned around, fully prepared to lecture Wenjun on why it was important to stand with women for solidarity, only to find him holding up another t shirt, one that Zhengting loved.

“I couldn’t find this one,” he said softly. “Thank you.”

Wenjun just smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple before wandering into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Zhengting was wearing one of Wenjun’s long t-shirts as a dress in protest of the shaming their university did in the name of the dress code. Just the other day, one of his classmates Jieqiong was sent home for wearing shorts ‘too short’. All his classmates spoke out against it, but the administration would not budge. So, they planned the protest and invited people of all genders to wear whatever they wanted. The university was not happy but couldn’t stop them without turning the bad press worse.

Zhengting put on his choker, changed his t-shirt and joined Wenjun in the kitchen. He was pleased to see that his boyfriend had joined in and was wearing short shorts.

“Do you know what the kids are wearing today?”

Wenjun hummed. “As far as I know, the two demons borrowed Chengcheng’s sisters’ dungarees, Zeren and Quanzhe might do shorts, although I think Yanchen is trying to get Zeren to wear ballet tights. Xinchun is wearing a mini skirt.”

“Why does Xinchun own a mini skirt?”

“He bought one when we were in high school to teach his brother about non-normativity,” Wenjun shrugged. “It looks fantastic on him though.”

Zhengting stared for a second and wished everyone had the same inclusive upbringing that Xinchun did.  He chugged his coffee, shoved toast into his mouth and bent over to tie his shoelaces.

“Um babe?”

“Yeah?”

Zhengting turned around to see Wenjun blushing.

“Maybe you should wear some safety shorts if you don’t want to flash your red underwear?”

Zhengting laughed. “I would, but I like seeing you blush too much for that. Don’t worry, I promise to only bend over for you, baozi.”

Wenjun sputtered through the five minutes Zhengting took to tie his shoelaces, and then blushed some more when he reached up to kiss him goodbye.

“See you at the protest! Bring me a snack!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	32. Zhangjing/Yanjun- Rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain is significant in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is it about Zhangjun that makes me write intense drabbles for them e_e  
> The numbers in italics are their ages for that particular bit :3

_Sixteen._

The first time they met, it was raining and Yanjun was crying. He stood, head bowed under the rain while Zhangjing awkwardly flailed with an umbrella beside him.

“Do you- do you want a handkerchief?”

Yanjun laughed humourlessly. “And wipe the rain off? I think I’d rather go home and dry up, thanks.”

“I meant for the tears, but I guess they don’t exist for you, do they?”

“You don’t know anything about me,” Yanjun hissed. “So why don’t you stop pretending to care and leave?”

Zhangjing rolled his and removed a carefully covered letter from his pocket. He thrust the letter and the umbrella towards Yanjun and took a step back.

“You got selected for the exchange program.”

Yanjun just stood there, head still bowed. Zhangjing sighed.

“You’re worth more than anybody’s opinion of you, Lin Yanjun. Never forget that. Keep your head up and bring me back a present from Japan.”

* * *

 

_Eighteen._

“You Zhangjing.”

The second time they met, Yanjun was a smirky, silver-haired adult, that Zhangjing didn’t recognise, holding an umbrella over his rain-soaked body. He looked up at the (admittedly handsome) boy and squinted.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“You probably don’t remember, but you once covered me from the rain and gave me a fresh start. I’m just returning the favour.”

Zhangjing gaped. “Lin Yanjun!? When did you get back from Japan?”

But Yanjun didn’t reply, he simply gave Zhangjing the umbrella and a small paper bag and ran out in the rain, similar to what he had done two years ago. He peeked into the bag and found a small bottle of perfume, chocolates, some matcha and a note.

 _To You Zhangjing,_  
Thank you. Your small reassurance gave me the strength I needed at that time. Let’s not meet in the rain next time.  
                                                                   -xx Lin Yanjun

Behind the note was a phone number and a misshapen heart. Zhangjing laughed a little, popped a chocolate into his mouth and whistled all the way home.

* * *

 

_Twenty._

“Look what the cat dragged in.”

Zhangjing rolled his eyes. “Yanjun if you’re going to say that every time I walk into a room, I will stop hanging out with you.”

“You love me too much to do that,” said Yanjun flippantly, not seeing Zhangjing freeze.

“Uh, yeah. I’m going to go study.”

“Wait, Jing! Some guy called Ziyi was looking for you. Tall, lean, kind of looks like Dory?”

“Wang Ziyi is a prince, don’t compare him to a Disney fish! Did he say why he wanted to see me?”

Yanjun fumbled for a post it near his books. “He needed some help with a song because Mubo was going to beat him to death with his cello.”

“That does sound like Mubo,” Zhangjing muttered. “Okay, thanks Yanjun. I’ll see you for dinner.”

Yanjun felt something heavy settle in his stomach as Zhangjing walked away. He dismissed the feeling and looked up Wang Ziyi on social media.

* * *

 

_Twenty one._

Zhangjing was dating someone. He was tall, handsome, had a beautiful singing voice and Yanjun didn’t know how to feel. He would hear Zhangjing sneak into their room at 3 am, with hickies on his neck and dishevelled hair. Yanjun had never felt so lost.

“Maybe you have feelings for him,” said Jeffery, when Yanjun came to see him with bloodshot eyes.

“I don’t even know Wenjun that well.”

“Zhangjing, you absolute dolt. You’ve known each for years, you basically behave like you’re dating. Except for these last few months when Zhangjing has been with shark boy, you guys used to do groceries and laundry together, he came to give you coffee after class, I even saw you feed him once. Think about it, maybe all your repressed emotions are finally coming out.”

“Wait, why is Wenjun shark boy?”

Jeffery threw a chopstick at Yanjun.

“You’re a fucking idiot. I’m not surprised Zhangjing would date Wenjun instead of you.”

Yanjun pouted but let it go. He had feelings to figure out.

* * *

 

_Twenty two._

It was ironic that it would rain during their graduation ceremony. It had been a few months since Zhangjing and Wenjun broke up, but Zhangjing was still as bright as ever. Yanjun looked at him fondly, smiling to himself as he watched him smack Lu Dinghao over their shared umbrella. He had come to terms with his feelings after he spoke to Jeffery, but in true cliché fashion, kept it to himself.

“Lin Yanjun stop smiling like a creep and come take a picture with me!”

He obliged and put on his usual serial killer smile for Zhangjing. It got him punched in the shoulder, but it was worth it.

“Hey, You Zhangjing.”

Zhangjing turned around smiling, with the rain falling around him. Yanjun felt like he had been gutted.

“Go out on a date with me.”

There was a split second when Yanjun was sure he was going to get slapped, but all he got was an armful of You Zhangjing.

“Certainly took you long enough.”

* * *

 

_Twenty six._

Yanjun could hear Zhangjing sing in the shower when he got home. He removed his shoes and padded towards the bathroom. It had taken them a while to be able to afford a house larger than a studio apartment, with their erratic jobs. But once Zhangjing hit it big with an OST and Yanjun found a steady job with a magazine, it became easier. Their relationship also took time to grow. They fought every day when money was tight and apologised every night with tears and kisses. They took a break when Zhangjing had to go back home to take care of his mother for a while. But they still managed to make it work. Yanjun was never happier.

He silently snuck into the shower and poked Zhangjing in the waist, mid song. The scream he let out probably put the neighbours on high alert, but Yanjun laughed until he cried.

“I hate you! I thought you were a serial killer!”

“Jing, this is why you lock the bathroom even though only two people live in the house.”

Yanjun chuckled one last time and grabbed the shampoo, fully intent on taking a peaceful shower with his boyfriend.

“What do you think you’re doing?” asked Zhangjing.

“Washing your hair. Now be quiet and turn around.”

After the shower, they bundled up together in their favourite blanket and settled on the sofa. Yanjun leaned down and kissed Zhangjing slowly until he was breathless.

“Thank you, I love you.”

Zhangjing pinched his cheek lightly.

“Stop being cute, you’re still in trouble for scaring me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	33. Zhengting/Wenjun- Royalty AU-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wenjun is the Prince of China and Zhengting is not amused.   
> Modern Royalty AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! These are going to be the last of my drabbles :( I shall finish this one and post one more Zhangjun. Thanks for reading :')

“You want me to _what_?”

No amount of etiquette lessons or formal training had prepared Zhengting for the words coming out of his father’s mouth.

“I assume you heard me the first time, Zhengting. But let me say it again to stress on its importance. You will get rid of your irrational hatred of the Prince and prepare yourself for the engagement. Have I made myself clear?”

Zhengting pressed his lips and nodded stiffly, bowing when his father stalked out of the room. He waited until he couldn’t hear footsteps anymore, walked to the nearest vase and flung it against the wall. Finally calm, he apologised to the maid who rushed at the noise and helped her clean up.

* * *

 

Wenjun was in the library when his mother told him.

“You know Zhengting hates me, right?” he asked, amused.

“That’s because you were too much of a coward to do anything when he confessed to you,” said his mother. “And I don’t blame him. Your stupid yo-yo obsession cost me the romance of a lifetime.”

Wenjun huffed. “Mother please, I was a child. He doesn’t like me anymore and I don’t think it’s a good idea to force him into this.”

“Darling, this engagement had been planned since before you were born. The Zhu family has always been an important ally to the Crown and your grandparents decided to cement that alliance. If you have a problem, take it up with your grandfather’s grave. Or send him hate mail along with offerings every year.”

_“Mother.”_

_“Wenjun,”_ she mocked. “Now mentally prepare yourself and hide your yo-yos. Zhengting is coming to officially stay with us from next week. He might bring Minghao too. Although I don’t know if Dongmei jie is willing to part with him so soon.”

“Minghao cannot survive without Zhengting. He’ll be there.”

“Well then,” Hua said, finally getting up. “I suppose I have to go and prepare a room for the child. Oh, and Wenjun?”

“Yes?”

“Zhengting will be put up in your wing, in the room he has always used.”

“Mother!”

* * *

 

“Minghao, you cannot believe what they told me.”

“You’re getting married to Wenjun ge and moving to the palace next week,” replied Minghao in a bored tone. “And I told you to start calling me Justin.”

Zhengting stomped towards his bed where Minghao was scrolling through Twitter and flopped on top of him, effectively cutting off air supply. He let Minghao struggle for a few minutes before rolling off.

“How do you know these things, brat?”

“Mama loves me more. Also, I eavesdropped when they called Zeren ge over for a confidential meeting.”

Zhengting sighs. Sometimes he wished his mother at least _pretended_ to be unbiased towards Minghao. But ever since the car accident that killed his aunt and uncle, his baby cousin had lived with them. Minghao was probably the only person in the household that could be cheeky with Zhengting’s father and get away with it.

“Huang Minghaooooooo, make them stop.”

Minghao rolls over on top of Zhengting and pokes him in the ribs.

“I told you to call me Justin,” he pouted. “But listen, if they talked to Zeren ge about stuff like this, then maybe it’s more serious than you think.”

Zhengting was quiet for a few minutes, using Minghao as a teddy bear. Zeren was his bodyguard and assistant, nothing major happened in Zhengting’s life without him being aware of it.

“I can’t believe that Ding Zeren betrayed me like this.”

“I can’t believe that you’re twenty five years old and still using other people as soft toy replacements. Let’s hope Wenjun ge likes cuddling.”

Zhengting pushed him off the bed.

* * *

 

The move into the palace was perfunctory and uneventful. Zhengting’s mother was concerned about sending Minghao with him, but all it took was one set of puppy eyes and ‘I’ll miss my Ting ge’, for her to agree. Zhengting wasn’t looking forward to taking care of the brat in a city where he could get away with murder, but he was glad that he didn’t have to face Wenjun alone.

“Tingbao, Haohao! It is lovely to see you two again!”

Minghao snickered at the nickname and neatly sidestepped Zhengting’s pinch. He put on his best smile and rushed to hug the Queen.

“I missed you aunty! How have you been? Where’s Wenjun ge?”

“Huang Minghao!”

Zhengting pulled him back and bowed stiffly. Despite their close relations, they were greeting royalty and had certain formalities to follow.

“I apologise for him, Your Highness. He is still young.”

The Queen looked at Zhengting for a minute before wrapping him up in a hug. He froze, not knowing what to do.

“You are family now, Zhengting. There is no need for all these pleasantries. Come, let us get you settled in. You will meet the King and Wenjun during dinner.”

Zhengting and Minghao exchanged wary looks before following her and the rest of the staff into the palace.

* * *

 

Zhengting sighed as he got ready for dinner. Zeren would join him in a few days, but until then Wenjun’s personal assistant was allotted to him.

“Is someone making sure Minghao gets dressed appropriately?”

“Yes, sir. If I am not mistaken, the Queen has invited the youngest son of the Fan family to stay with us till the wedding, to keep the young master company.”

Zhengting huffed. “You know you can call me by my name, right? Please don’t be so formal. At least in private.”

“You are as nice as Wenjun mentioned,” Xinchun smiled. “He was very upset when you refused to visit after that year.”

“Yeah, well. He has himself to blame for that.”

Zhengting checked his outfit one final time in the mirror and then turned to leave. The dinner was going to be the most awkward he would have to sit through, but probably wouldn’t be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
